1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a valve inserting apparatus for inserting a valve into a valve guide assembled into a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 52-27866 a jig means supports a cylinder head in such a manner that its surface on a combustion chamber side is positioned facing up and a longitudinal axis of a valve guide is in a vertical position. A valve inserting unit, which can be driven to move up and down, is provided. The valve inserting unit includes a valve holding member which holds a valve with its head portion facing up and which allows the valve to be detachable and slightly swingable, and a push rod for abutting a head portion of the valve. A suction means moves in and out of contact with a lower end of the valve guide, such that when the suction means is brought into contact with the lower end of the valve guide, the inserting unit is lowered to a predetermined position and the lower end of the valve held by the holding member is drawn into and inserted into the upper end of the valve guide by a suction force of the suction means. The suction means is then separated from the valve guide and the holding means releases the valve so the valve can be pushed into the valve guide by the push rod. The push rod is arranged to be movable upwards and downwards by a pushing cylinder connected thereto.
With this conventional type apparatus, when the lower end of the valve is interfered with by the upper end surface of the valve guide and is not drawn into the valve guide, the valve is pushed against the valve guide by the pushing of the valve by the pushing cylinder. Thus, there can often be damage to the upper end opening thereof.